A Promise to be Together Forever
by Gita NaruFujo
Summary: Jika ia adalah takdirmu, seberat apapun rintangan yang menghadang, waktu pasti akan menyeret kalian pada sebuah penyatuan. /"–Jangan harap aku sudi bersanding dengan pria bajingan itu!"/./"–Akan kulakukan segala cara untuk memilikimu, walau jika itu berarti aku harus menggadaikan jiwaku pada iblis terkutuk. Ingat janjiku–"/./"–Ini Gaara, buah cinta kita, Sayang."/


A Promise To Be Together Forever created by me, Gita NaruFujo

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfrot

Pairing: Sasori x Sakura

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), etc.

Special to my friends, Miyako Hanabuchi

Matahari kembali menunjukkan kemegahannya setelah semalaman tugasnya digantikan oleh sang bulan. Cahayanya semakin berpendar terang seiring kedudukannya yang mulai merangkak menuju ke singgasana siang. Nyanyian riang burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon seolah menyambutnya dengan antusias, bak ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah menghangatkan tubuh mungil mereka setelah 11 jam meringkuk kedinginan.

Rupanya keceriaan di pagi yang damai itu juga menghampiri sebuah kamar bernuansa merah jambu. Cahaya sang surya menerobos masuk ke ruangan gelap itu melalui celah fentilasi, sinar hangatnya jatuh tepat di kelopak mata putih susu yang masih terkatup. Nyanyian merdu para burung yang dibawa serta oleh sang bayu masuk ke ruangan beraura feminim itu, seolah ingin mengantarkan sang putri tidur pada mimpi damai nan memabukkan dengan melodi indah yang memanjakan telinga.

KRIIING

Dering nyaring alarm yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjang membuat seorang gadis pemilik helaian berpigmen abnormal itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Kesadarannya yang dipaksa terjaga membuat kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, menampakkan sepasang netra indah sewarna klorofil yang masih sayu. Ia menggeliat dan menguap beberapa kali sebelum jemari lentiknya mematikan jam weker yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga.

"Aku benci insomnia." Gumamnya lirih sambil mengusap kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat dengan punggung tangannya.

Ia cepat-cepat beranjak menuju lemari tempat handuknya tersampir sebelum hasratnya untuk menjelajah alam mimpi kembali bangkit. Ia terdiam saat melewati jendela. Seingatnya ada yang penting hari ini, namun efek insomnia berkepanjangan membuat ingatannya menjadi kabur. Rasa penasaran yang menggelayuti hatinya, membuat tirai merah muda pucat itu kini tergenggam di antara jemari lentiknya. Ia menyibak tirai itu dengan sekali hentakan, matanya terpejam sesaat ketika netranya belum terbiasa dengan kilauan mentari pagi. Gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, mata bulatnya tiba-tiba melebar dengan mulut yang menganga sumringah.

"Musim semiii!" jeritnya dengan nada kekanakan lalu meloncat-loncat layaknya balita. Sepasang bola matanya menjelajah liar ke luar jendela –tepatnya ke arah taman belakang rumah, tempat pohon sakura yang kini berbunga sempurna. Bibir ranumnya yang tampak kering tak henti-henti mendecak kagum akan keindahan alam di hadapannya. Bunga sakura yang senada dengan warna rambutnya seolah menggoda hasratnya untuk berlarian di bawahnya.

"Cepat mandi dan berangkat sekolah!" perintah remaja itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Lalu tak lama kemudian, pintu yang memisahkan kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi pribadinya terbanting kencang.

~(','~).(~',')~

"Selamat pagi, Nona Sakura." Sapa seluruh pelayan yang menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya kala mendapati eksistensi seorang gadis yang terbalut blazer hitam tengah berlari kecil untuk turun dari tangga.

"Selamat pagi semua! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!" balas Sakura riang dengan senyum lebar tersungging di wajah ayunya.

Senyuman dari nona muda mereka tak ayal membuat mereka juga menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. "Semoga hari anda juga menyenangkan." Ucap mereka serentak sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Setelah punggung mungil Sakura menjauh, para pelayan yang tadinya sibuk berkutat dengan kegiatannya masing-masing mulai berkumpul.

"Nona Sakura tampak bahagia hari ini." Bisik salah seorang pelayan wanita.

"Benar! Aku jarang melihatnya begitu." Timpal yang lain.

"Ya, baru kali ini aku melihat ia tersenyum semenjak –"

"Sudahlah kalian ini, jangan menggosipkan nona Sakura. Baguskan kalau ia sudah bisa tersenyum lagi? Berdoa saja, semoga nona Sakura akan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Nah, ayo kembali bekerja!" perintah sang kepala pelayan. Tutur tegas dan tatapan tajam dari sepasang netra coklat wanita berambut pirang itu membuat semua pelayan menunduk. Aura berwibawa yang kental terasa menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Baik." Balas para pelayan serempak lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Wanita itu melempar pandangannya pada ruang makan tempat punggung Sakura terakhir kali terlihat. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah awet mudanya.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Nona." Lirihnya sebelum berbalik untuk mengontrol kinerja anak buahnya.

~(','~).(~',')~

Langkah riang Sakura yang setengah berlari perlahan-lahan memelan dan berhenti saat sepasang netra indahnya merefleksikan sosok seorang pria yang sedang membaca koran di ruang makan. Raut bahagianya menghilang dan senyum manisnya pudar.

Menyadari akan kehadiran seseorang yang ditunggunya, pria itu bersuara. "Duduk." Perintahnya dengan nada dingin tanpa menoleh kearah sang gadis.

Sakura mau tak mau mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang berseberangan dengan pria itu. Mereka dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja luas yang di atasnya terdapat berbagai macam makanan yang tampak lezat. Namun sayang, nafsu makan Sakura telah menguap entah kemana.

Suasana hening mencekam, menyelimuti kedua insan yang terpaut umur cukup jauh tersebut. Atmosfer berat yang mengelilingi mereka membuat para pelayan yang hendak masuk memilih untuk memutar langkahnya.

"Kalau tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, aku pergi." Ucap sakura ketus lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Kata pria itu pada akhirnya. Ia menurunkan koran yang dibacanya, membuat wajah tegas nan datar sang pria paruh baya terlihat jelas.

Sakura mendecih, dengan terpaksa ia kembali duduk dan bersedekap. "Jika yang ingin kau bicarakan adalah itu, kau sudah tau jawabanku, Yah." Sahut Sakura acuh dengan penekanan di kata itu.

"Ya, memang itu yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Pria tua yang merupakan ayah kandung dari Sakura itu memperbaiki duduknya lalu menatap sang putri tajam. "Kau sudah tidak bisa menolak, Sakura. Pernikahanmu akan diadakan minggu depan, keluarga Uchiha sudah lama menunggu untuk ini."

"Aku menolak!" Sakura menggebrak meja makannya keras, membuat para pelayan yang sedari tadi mengintip di luar ruang makan melonjak kaget. Ia bangkit dan menunjuk ayahnya yang tengah menyesap kopi hitam pekat dalam cangkir mewah dengan murka.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan orang yang tak aku cinta? Bahkan aku tak mengenalnya, Yah! Dan ingat, aku sudah mempunyai pacar! Bahkan aku masih tujuh belas tahun!" raungnya berang.

Sang kepala keluarga Haruno itu tergelak. "Cinta? Ah, kata-kata konyol macam apa itu, Anakku? Menikahlah dulu dengan Uchiha. Dia muda, tampan, jenius dan kaya raya, kau pasti akan bertekuk lutut padanya. Justru karena kau masih muda, jadi masih banyak waktumu untuk belajar mencintainya. Soal pacarmu itu, putuskan saja. Gampang kan?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya, menatap ayah kandungnya penuh kebencian, tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Dari kecil hingga sekarang aku selalu menuruti keinginanmu, walau berarti itu aku harus membuang kebahagiaanku! Aku sudah muak menjadi bonekamu lagi! Kau menjodohkanku dengan si Uchiha brengsek itu karena ingin menambah pundi-pundi uangmu itu kan? Aku menolak dengan tegas! Jangan harap aku sudi bersanding dengan pria bajingan itu!" amuk Sakura lalu ia meninggalkan ruang makan dengan nafas memburu.

Pria tengah baya itu menghela nafas lalu meletakkan cangkirnya yang tengah kosong. "Kau tak akan bisa lari, Haruno Sakura." Bisiknya dengan seringai tipis tersungging di wajahnya yang mulai berkeriput.

"Kalian yang bersembunyi di balik dinding, tuangkan kopiku."

~(','~).(~',')~

Sakura berlari membelah kerumunan siswa maupun siswi yang tengah berkumpul, tak peduli siapa saja yang telah ia tabrak. Ia seolah menulikan telinganya sendiri dari pekikan dan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan padanya namun bibirnya tetap menggumamkan kata maaf. Panggilan dan tatapan heran dari temannya bahkan ia acuhkan. Gadis dengan pesona bak musim semi itu memacu langkahnya lebih cepat.

Sesampainya di pintu kelas, ia langsung melemparkan tas selempangnya ke meja dengan sembarangan, menyebabkan perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas terpusat padanya. Namun gadis itu kembali mengacuhkannya, ia berbalik dan berlari menjauhi kelasnya, entah kemana. Menimbulkan tanda tanya dari seluruh penghuni kelas, terutama seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sasori, dia kenapa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut perak sambil melempar pandang pada pemuda rupawan di sampingnya.

"Kau salah jika bertanya padaku, Hidan." Jawab Sasori jujur. Sesaat sebelum ia beranjak untuk mengejar Sakura, bel masuk sekolah telah berdering nyaring dan seorang guru wanita berambut hitam berombak masuk ke kelasnya.

"Sial." Umpat sang pemilik helaian merah darah itu pelan. Sepasang netra merah kecoklatannya bergerak resah mencari eksistensi sang gadis musim semi yang telah menghilang.

"Dalam hitungan ke tiga, duduk di bangku masing-masing." Suara tegas dari sang guru membuat Sasori mendesis dan dengan terpaksa kembali duduk di kursinya.

Sekali lagi ia menoleh ke pintu kelas, berharap sang gadis yang sempat membuat kehebohan tadi berdiri di sana sambil memasang ringisan kikuk karena terlambat. Namun kenyataan berkata lain. "Sakura..." bisiknya lirih.

~(','~).(~',')~

Suasana monoton selalu terjadi saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Nyaris seluruh siswa maupun siswi berdesak-desakan memenuhi kantin dan taman, namun ada juga yang tetap mendekam di kelas dengan berbagai macam alasan. Dan hal itu tidak dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda bertubuh atletis yang kini tengah berlari cepat menyusuri anak tangga menuju atap sekolah. Peluh membasahi tubuh dan seragamnya karena sedari bel istirahat berbunyi tadi ia mulai berlari mencari Sakura di setiap sudut sekolah yang sangat luas. Ada sebuah tanda tanya besar dan kekhawatiran yang membawa tubuhnya untuk mencari sosok gadis berambut merah jambu yang selalu menghadiri setiap mimpi indahnya beberapa tahun terakhir.

Dan di sinilah ia, berdiri mematung di depan pintu kayu yang akan membawanya menuju atap sekolah –yang diduga tempat sang gadis berada. Tangan besarnya menggenggam kenop pintu lalu memutarnya perlahan.

"Tidak terkunci." Gumaman lirih meluncur dari celah bibir tipis sang pemuda.

Ia dengan cepat membuka pintu itu dan seketika netranya menangkap siluet seorang gadis tengah meringkuk di balik jejeran drum kosong. Ia berjalan pelan dengan langkah lebarnya, hingga akhirnya jaraknya hanya beberapa senti dari tubuh sang gadis. Kini tampak jelas punggung ringkih itu bergetar hebat dan isakan tertahan terdengar darinya.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya ragu, membelai helaian merah muda halus sang gadis yang tergerai berantakan. "Sakura?"

Tubuh gadis di hadapannya kontan tersentak dan refleks mendongak ke arahnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang membuat hati sang pemuda bak diiris belati. Gadisnya, kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya, tampak sangat kacau. Air menetes dari sepasang bola mata bak bongkahan zamrud yang tampak hampa, menganak sungai di pipi pucatnya yang kini tirus, rambut merah muda sebahu yang biasanya tersisir rapi itu kini berantakan, bibir merah gadisnya yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan akan rasa khasnya itu memucat, seolah tak ada kehidupan di raga molek dambaan semua adam tersebut.

"Sakura?" panggilnya sekali lagi saat tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari kekasihnya. Ia membawa tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya, seolah ingin memberitahu eksistensinya dengan sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan.

Sepasang bola mata sembab yang tadinya tampak kosong kini melebar, seakan baru tersadar dari permainan hipnotis yang membelenggu jiwanya. "Sa ... sasori-kun?" panggilnya dengan suara parau.

"Ya. Ini aku, Sakura." Jawab Sasori lega karena setidaknya sang kekasih menyadari kehadirannya.

Sakura mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasori, memanggil nama sang pujaan berkali-kali seolah ingin memastikan kalau ini bukanlah delusi, dan kekhawatirannya itu dipatahkan dengan kecupan Sasori di dahi lebarnya. Gadis yang tampak menyedihkan itu membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sasori, menghirup rakus aroma maskulin yang selama ini mampu menenangkan segala kegundahannya. Ia lelah –sangat lelah. Ia bagai ingin menghilang selamanya dari dunia kejam ini, bersembunyi dalam hati sang pemuda yang kini tengah mendekap tubuhnya penuh cinta.

"Ceritakan padaku, Sayang. Ceritakan padaku." Bujuk Sasori lembut saat getaran di tubuh Sakura sedikit berkurang.

Sakura kembali terisak keras, tubuhnya kian bergetar hebat dan pelukannya pada leher sang pujaan hati semakin mengerat, seolah tak ingin kehilangan sosok yang kini tengah mendekapnya. Sasori terdiam, ia terlampau tahu apa yang bisa membuat kekasihnya begitu terguncang seperti ini. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya pedih lalu mengecup sekilas puncak kepala sang Haruno. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut punggung Sakura, berharap kekasihnya bisa sedikit tenang.

Setelah hampir setengah jam sang gadis musim semi gunakan untuk menumpahkan segala kesedihannya, Sakura mulai menarik tubuhnya dari Sasori, menciptakan jarak fisik yang masih relatif dekat. Sasori memaksakan seulas senyum lembut di paras tampannya, dengan ibu jarinya ia menghapus jejak air mata di sudut mata sang kekasih. Ia menautkan jemari panjangnya pada jemari lentik sang gadis, lalu menggenggamnya erat seolah ingin menyalurkan kekuatan dan ketegaran pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Ceritakan padaku, Sakura." Tuturnya lembut dengan nada bergetar sembari mempersiapkan hatinya untuk berita yang sebenarnya sudah dapat ia duga.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menggigiti bibirnya sendiri agar isakan tak kembali keluar dari celah bibirnya. "A ... aku akan dinikahkan dengan Uchiha minggu depan." Dan hancurlah berkeping-keping hati dingin Sasori.

"Ma ... maaf." Sakura tak dapat menahannya, ia kembali menangis histeris di hadapan sang kekasih.

Pemuda pemilik surai merah darah dan netra merah kecoklatan itu tertegun cukup lama dengan hati yang remuk redam, namun ia segera menguasai diri. Dengan mengulas senyum tipis di wajah tampan tak bercelanya, ia mengangkat dagu sang gadis musim semi dengan jemari panjangnya.

"Sakura.." panggilnya lirih, namun cukup untuk membuat Sakura menatap matanya.

Sasori memejamkan mata dan memiringkan wajahnya. Mengerti akan bahasa tubuh sang kekasih, Sakura turut memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Benda basah, hangat nan kenyal terasa melumat bibirnya lembut, membawanya dalam ciuman panjang dan melambungkan jiwanya ke langit ke tujuh. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas karena pasokan oksigen yang berkurang mendesak paru-paru mereka, menyebabkan untaian saliva mengalir di sudut bibir keduanya.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun. Akan kulakukan segala cara untuk memilikimu, walau jika itu berarti aku harus menggadaikan jiwaku pada iblis terkutuk. Ingat janjiku, Sayang. Dan berjanjilah kau akan terus berjuang untuk dapat bersamaku." Bisik Sasori di telinga Sakura sebelum ia membawa Sakura untuk mengecap manisnya surga dunia.

Dengan hembusan hangat angin musim semi yang menemani, sepasang adam dan hawa yang telah mengucapkan janji setia itu menyatukan tubuh mereka. Saling berbagi kehangatan, saliva, desah dan lenguhan. Berikan mereka waktu sejenak untuk melupakan masalah duniawi yang menguras emosi dan air mata, dengan drum-drum kosong sebagai saksi bisunya.

~(','~).(~',')~

Sakura melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya dengan hati yang sedikit lebih tenang. Ingin rasanya ia membenamkan tubuhnya pada ranjang empuk yang bila dibayangkan saja tampak begitu menggoda. Namun niat mulianya itu sepertinya harus diurungkan saat telinganya menangkap suara berat yang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura!" ia memutar badannya dan memasang ekspresi bosan.

"Apa lagi, Ayah?" jawabnya malas sambil menatap tajam pria paruh baya yang juga memandangnya.

"Kemari. Kuperkenalkan kau pada keluarga Uchiha." Sahut sang ayah sambil mengendikkan bahunya, memerintahkan putrinya dengan bahasa non verbal untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Wanita yang telah melepaskan status kegadisannya beberapa saat lalu tersebut melemparkan pandangannya pada empat sosok manusia yang duduk tenang di sofa dihadapan ayahnya. Matanya memicing penuh kebencian namun seditik kemudian ia melebarkan seringainya saat ide gila terlintas di otak jeniusnya. Wanita bertubuh semampai itu melangkah mendekati ayahnya lalu duduk dengan anggun.

"Ini adalah keluarga Uchiha, rekan kerja ayah. Ayah berencana untuk menjodohkanmu dengan putra mereka agar kerja sama bisa semakin mengerat, dan mereka setuju." Jelas ayahnya singkat.

Sakura berdiri lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat dan memperkenalkan diri dengan nada sopan. "Nama saya Haruno Sakura, salam kenal."

"Wah, anak yang manis! Salam kenal Sakura-chan, aku Uchiha Mikoto." Satu-satunya wanita di antara keluarga Uchiha itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, Sakura pun membalas jabatan tangannya dengan senyum manis yang terpoles di wajah ayunya. Mungkin jika ditaksir, umur wanita itu mendekati kepala empat.

"Um, Mikoto-san, calon suamiku yang mana ya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada ramah.

"Oh, iya aku hampir lupa!" seru wanita itu sambil menepuk dahinya. "Ini Uchiha Fugaku, suamiku. Ini anak pertamaku, Uchiha Itachi. Dan ini anak keduaku sekaligus calon suamimu, Uchiha Sasuke." Wanita itu memperkenalkan satu persatu anggota keluarganya dengan ceria.

Sepasang bola mata bak daun segar itu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang netra hitam pekat yang menatapnya tajam. Senyum yang tersungging di wajah ayunya kian melebar, ia melangkah anggun mendekati sang bungsu Uchiha yang tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya.

"Oh, ini calon suamiku ya?" Sakura sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Sasuke.

"Tampan sekali." Lanjutnya sambil memasang raut terpesona.

Dengan gemulai, jemari lentiknya meraih segelas es jeruk yang tadinya berada di genggaman Sasuke.

"Tapi sayang sekali–" sungguh dramatis, dengan tenangnya Sakura menuangkan isi gelas yang masih penuh itu tepat di atas kepala Sasuke secara perlahan, seolah menikmati perubahan raut angkuh sang bungsu Uchiha yang menjadi tampak sangat terkejut. "–aku tidak tertarik." Lanjutnya lalu melempar gelas yang telah kosong dengan asal, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring saat menghantam lantai keramik, menyadarkan seluruh manusia yang masih syok akan kelakuannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Ia mambalik badannya lalu berjalan menjauh dengan kalem, seringai puas terpoles di wajahnya kala mendengar pekikan histeris khas wanita di belakangnya.

Sementara di satu sisi, Sasuke yang telah sadar sepenuhnya dari keterkejutannya menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Gadis yang menarik." Gumamnya lalu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk berbulu lembut yang disodorkan salah seorang pelayan, mengacuhkan permohonan maaf dari sang kepala keluarga Haruno.

~(','~).(~',')~

Pintu kamarnya yang didobrak kencang membuat Sakura yang sudah setengah terlelap terlonjak kaget. Senyum polos ia sunggingkan ketika mendapati eksistensi seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri dengan raut murka di pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tanyanya dengan nada halus, seolah beberapa menit yang lalu tak ada hal menghebohkan yang ia lakukan.

Pria berambut hitam itu mendekat ke tepi ranjang tempat Sakura duduk, lalu ia menampar keras pipi mulus putri semata wayangnya, menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di pipi sang wanita muda. Sakura sempat terhenyak akan tindakan ayahnya, namun ia cepat mengontrol emosinya.

"Sudah puas, Yah?" tanyanya tanpa gentar, menimbulkan geraman murka dari sang ayah.

"Kau akan kukurung di sini sampai hari pernikahanmu tiba! Kuharap kau merenungkan semua kesalahanmu dan mencoba menerima nasibmu!" bagai tersambar petir, tubuh Sakura kini mematung dengan jantung yang seolah berhenti berdetak.

Ia hendak mengeluarkan protes namun terlambat, pintu kamarnya telah ditutup kembali oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Tak berapa lama ia mendengar suara 'klik' samar dari arah pintunya. Mata bulatnya kian melebar dengan pupil mengecil. Sakura segera berlari dan mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya dengan paksa, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Buka pintunya, Brengsek! Aku tidak akan pernah sudi dipersunting oleh Uchiha keparat itu! Buka pintunya!" raungnya murka, namun hening yang didapatnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia menjerit, meraung dan mencaci maki, namun kehidupan di luar kamarnya seolah mati. Tak ada yang membukakan pintunya sama sekali. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot jatuh saat ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya sia-sia.

Sang wanita musim semi menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangannya. "Sasori-kun..." lirihnya di sela-sela isakan yang mulai terdengar dari celah bibir tipisnya.

~(','~).(~',')~

Sudah enam hari Sakura tidak masuk sekolah dan setiap handphonenya dihubungi pastilah yang menjawab adalah suara feminim dari sang operator.

"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak aktif atau berada–"

"Sialan!" murka seorang pemuda rupawan bersurai merah darah. Ia melempar telfon genggamnya hingga menghantam dinding, menyebabkan benda persegi panjang kecil itu hancur bagai menjadi kepingan puzzle.

Sembilan orang yang sedari tadi diam mengamati sang pemuda menghela nafas prihatin. Mereka terlampau tahu apa yang membuat pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu kini berubah drastis. Apalagi kalau bukan hilangnya komunikasi dari sang kekasih hati?

"Tenanglah, Sasori." Tutur satu-satunya wanita yang berada di sana.

"Sakura pasti baik-baik saja, Danna un" sahut seorang pria berambut pirang panjang meyakinkan.

"Kekasihmu hilang selama enam hari lalu besok dia akan dikawinkan paksa dengan pria lain dan kau bisa tenang?!" sembur Sasori. Emosinya yang sudah meluap menjadi semakin meledak-ledak mendengar ucapan para sahabatnya.

"Konan dan Deidara benar. Kau harus tenang, Sasori." Ucap Yahiko.

"Kau tak mengerti, Brengsek!"

"Aku mengerti."

Pemuda berambut jingga yang tampak paling dewasa itu melangkah mendekati Sasori yang terduduk di tepi ranjang sembari menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menepuk kedua pundak Sasori dengan lembut, layaknya seorang ayah yang sedang menenangkan anaknya.

"Jika kau emosi begini, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir jernih? Tenanglah, dinginkan kepalamu dan mari kita pikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Sakura." Ucapan bijak dari Yahiko memang ada benarnya, namun berkata tak semudah melakukannya, bukan?

"A ... aku takut kehilangan Sakura." Lirih Sasori dengan suara bergetar sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di tekukan lututnya. Kesembilan manusia yang tengah berkumpul di kamar Sasori itu terhenyak, baru kali ini mereka mendengar Sasori yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya nyaris menangis hanya karena seorang wanita. Mereka tidak tahu kenyataan bahwa semenjak Sakura memberitahukan rencana ayahnya yang akan menikahkannya dengan pria lain beberapa bulan yang lalu, setiap malam selalu dihabiskan Sasori dengan menangis hingga terlelap. Ya, hati dingin sang pangeran es telah dicairkan oleh seorang gadis musim semi yang beberapa jam lagi akan direngut secara paksa dari kehidupannya.

"Tenanglah Sasori, kita pasti akan menyelamatkan Sakura."

~(','~).(~',')~

Sudah enam hari sang wanita pemilik surai yang senada dengan bunga sakura itu disekap di kamarnya. Segala hal yang bisa membuatnya berkomunikasi dengan dunia luar disita oleh ayah kandungnya. Ia tampak amat sangat kacau dengan kulit putih susunya yang memucat, cekungan di bawah matanya, rambutnya yang berantakan dan badannya yang semakin mengurus. Pandangannya yang kosong dan badannya yang menggigil ketakutan kian membuatnya tampak menyedihkan.

"Nona Sakura, makanlah. Sudah enam hari ini dan anda hanya makan beberapa suap nasi." Bujuk seorang wanita berambut pirang.

Wanita berambut pirang itu meletakkan nampan makanannya di meja samping ranjang tempat Sakura berbaring membelakanginya. Senyum miris ia perlihatkan saat mendapati kondisi nona mudanya yang sangat memprihatinkan.

"Nona, makanlah. Atau mau saya suapi?" tawarnya dengan nada halus.

"Aku mau Sasori-kun... Tsunade, aku tidak mau menikah dengan Uchiha brengsek itu, aku cuma mau Sasori." Isak wanita muda itu. Setitik air kembali menetes dari sepasang bola mata hijau cerahnya yang kini redup.

Wanita berumur setengah abad itu terdiam. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan nonanya yang sudah ia rawat sejak berusia dua bulan. Paksaan demi paksaan dari sang ayah menimbulkan tekanan batin yang selalu coba disembunyikan di balik tawanya, dan itu semua yang membuat bocah cilik yang dulu selalu bermanja-manjaan padanya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tegar. Namun kini sifat keras kepala dan ketegaran yang menjadi ciri khas sang Haruno muda seolah sirna, tergantikan dengan keputusasaan yang mendalam.

Tsunade tersenyum getir, ia mengelus helaian merah muda sang majikan.

"Sasori pasti akan datang menyelamatkan Nona, pasti." Ucapnya mantap.

Sakura menoleh. "Benarkah? Benarkah itu Tsunade?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Tsunade ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang nona, namun saat melihat kilat penuh harap di mata hijau kelam itu, ia bagai rela berkata dusta untuk kebahagiaan nonanya, walau hanya untuk sesaat. "Ya! Sasori cinta dengan Nona, kan? Dia pasti akan menyelamatkan Nona, pasti." Balasnya untuk meyakinkan sang nona, walaupun di lubuk hatinya, ada sedikit keputusasaan dan keraguan.

Senyum mulai terkembang di bibir pucat sang nona muda dan matanya berbinar senang. "Jadi besok Sasori-kun akan datang menyelamatkanku? Tanyanya dengan nada kekanakan.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Nah karena itu, Nona harus makan yang banyak. Nona tidak mau kekasih Nona semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Nona kan?" tanya Tsunade yang dijawab dengan gelengan Sakura.

"Sakura mau makan." Ucap Sakura tetap dengan nada kekanakan, membuat Tsunade sedikit mengernyit bingung.

"Baiklah, saya suapi ya?" Tsunade kembali bertanya dan Sakura mengaggukkan senang.

Entahlah apa yang terjadi esok, biarlah malam ini wanita muda itu gunakan untuk beristirahat dengan tenang. Dan saat matahari terbit keesokan harinya, biarkan tangan Tuhan yang menentukan segalanya.

~(','~).(~',')~

Gereja luas nan megah itu tampak dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia berbalut pakaian mahal nan elegan. Dindingnya berwarna putih gading dengan dekorasi patung sepasang merpati yang menyimbolkan doa dari seluruh insan akan cinta dan kesetiaan dari sepasang muda-mudi yang akan melangsungkan pernikahannya hari ini, tirai merah yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga menimbulkan kesan mewah menjuntai menghiasi setiap sudut dinding, kue pengantin setinggi 2 meter berhias pernak-pernik khas pernikahan telah ditata di sebelah kanan altar dan musik klasik dari dentingan piano seorang pianis ternama menambah nuansa hangat dalam gereja tersebut.

Pintu kayu berpelitur indah itu terbuka perlahan dan semuanya mendadak hening. Seorang perempuan yang tubuhnya terbalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih gading yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh sempurnanya melangkah anggun di atas karpet merah dengan didampingi ayahnya. Helaian merah mudanya digelung ke atas menimbulkan kesan dewasa dan ia tampak semakin jelita dengan riasan tipis di wajah ayunya yang tertutupi tudung transparan. Terlebih musik dari piano yang kembali didentingkan seolah mengiringi setiap hentak ragu kaki jenjangnya.

Beratus-ratus pasang mata seolah terhipnotis akan pesona sang pengantin wanita, nyaris semua mendecakkan ungkapan kekaguman akan kecantikannya. Ia, Haruno Sakura yang menjadi pusat perhatian menggigiti bibirnya yang terpoles gincu mahal tak nyaman. Sepasang bongkahan zamrudnya bergerak gelisah mencari eksistensi seseorang yang selalu mencolok dengan rambut merah darahnya. Namun sekeras apapun usahanya untuk menoleh dan mencari, hasilnya nihil.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya ayahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Yah." Sahutnya lirih.

"Jangan mengacaukan hari ini." Ancam ayahnya yang hanya dibalasnya dengan kebisuan.

Mereka telah sampai di atas altar. Seorang pemuda rupawan berjas hitam formal tampak menunggu kedatangannya dengan mengulas senyum tipis yang entah mengapa diartikan sebagai seringai kemenangan oleh sang pengantin wanita. Ayahnya yang berdiri di sampingnya mulai menjauh, pertanda ia sudah merelakan putrinya untuk menempuh hidup baru. Sakura –sang pengantin wanita semakin gelisah, ia sudah hampir dipersunting oleh si Uchiha brengsek. Jangankan untuk menyelamatkannya, Sasori saja belum menampakkan eksistensinya sama sekali.

"Ayo, Sayang." Bisik Sasuke mesra dan membimbing Sakura untuk berdiri di hadapan pandeta.

Sakura hendak berontak namun rangkulan Sasuke di pinggulnya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak banyak, terlebih sang ayah terlihat memasang raut mengerikan saat tak sengaja tertangkap oleh ekor matanya, semakin kakulah tubuh sang Haruno muda.

"Uchiha Sasuke–" suara pendeta sudah mulai memasuki kalimat pengikraran janji. "–bersediakah anda mencintai, menerima dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, dan menjadi pendamping hidup wanita di sebelah anda hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Ucap Sasuke mantap. Ia melirik dan melempar seringai ke arah wanita yang beberapa detik lagi menjadi istri sahnya saat tangan mungil di genggamannya terasa basah oleh keringat.

Pendeta tersenyum lalu menoleh ke arah sang pengantin wanita dan mulai membacakan kalimat pengikraran janji. "Haruno Sakura, bersediakah anda mencintai, menerima dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, dan menjadi pendamping hidup pra di sebelah anda hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Tubuh Sakura semakin bergetar hebat, keringat dingin menetes dari keningnya dan matanya semakin liar mencari eksistensi sang kekasih.

"Sakura, saatnya mengucapkan ikrar." Bisik Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

Sakura semakin gelagapan, matanya mulai mengabur dengan cairan bening yang menetes di pipi mulusnya. "A ... aku..."

'Sasori, tolong akuuu!' jerit Sakura dalam batinnya.

"A ... aku be –"

DOR DOR DOR

Mata sakura melebar dengan pupil mengecil. Ia berbalik dengan cepat dan menemukan sosok pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi ditunggunya, berdiri di pintu gereja dengan nafas terengah. Netra merah kecoklatan miliknya yang selalu tampak dingin itu meneteskan air mata, di tangannya targenggam pistol yang moncongnya di arahkan kepadanya –tepatnya ke sampingnya, tempat seorang pria yang terbaring di genangan darahnya sendiri dengan jantung yang berhenti berdetak.

"Sasori..." gumamnya setengah tak percaya, ini bukan delusi semata kan?

Sepasang netra berbeda warna itu bertemu, berusaha menyampaikan apa yang mereka rasa saat jarak memisahkan mereka. Takut, haru, rindu, cinta dan masih banyak yang tidak bisa didefinisikan oleh kata-kata, tersirat jelas di mata keduanya. Senyum bahagia mulai tersungging di bibir mereka, sejenak mereka menghiraukai jerit dan pekikan ketakutan yang memenuhi gereja megah itu..

Sakura mulai berjalan turun dari altar dengan anggun, matanya tak lepas menatap sosok kekasihnya walau keadaan di sekelilingnya semakin ricuh. Sasori juga mendekat ke arah Sakura, pistol yang tadi digenggamnya dilempar entah kemana, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok wanitanya, seolah terhipnotis akan aura kecantikan yang menguar dari tubuh dan wajah molek Sakura.

Jarak mereka tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, namun – "Tangkap dia! Jangan sampai lolos!" jeritan murka itu menggema sampai sudut gereja, membuat suasana mengharu biru yang mengelilingi sepasang kekasih itu luntur tergantikan dengan kepanikan yang memuncak.

"Sasori-kun!"

"Sakura!"

Terlambat, kedua lengan Sasori sudah dicengkram oleh dua orang berbadan kekar. "Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!" raung Sasori mencoba memberontak, namun kenyataannya tenaga Sasori kalah kuat oleh kedua pengawal tersebut.

"Sasori!" jerit Sakura, ia hendak menggapai tubuh Sasori namun lengannya di cengkram kuat oleh ayahnya.

"Seret dia keluar! Jebloskan ke penjara!" perintah sang kepala Haruno murka.

"Sasori! Sasori! Tidak, Sasori-kuuunn!" jerit Sakura berusaha menggapai tubuh Sasori yang mulai diseret menjauh, namun cengkraman ayahnya masih menahannya.

"Lupakan dia, Sakura! Dia akan menerima ganjarannya!" bentak sang ayah pada Sakura.

Sakura tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya lagi, ia jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua mata indahnya. Wanita muda itu semakin terisak keras saat menangkap setiap gerak bibir yang dilakukan oleh Sasori, termasuk senyum getir yang kekasihnya coba sunggingkan.

.

.

Sakura, tunggu aku. Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan isi lambungnya memberontak keluar, denyutan di kepalanya menyergap cepat membuatnya memekik tertahan. Tubuhnya kian melemas, ia tersungkur jatuh. Terakhir yang dapat ia lihat adalah raut panik Sasori, sebelum kegelapan menyambut seluruh indranya.

~(','~).(~',')~

5 Tahun Kemudian

.

.

Angin musim semi berhembus hangat, membuat bunga sakura yang bermekaran bergoyang pelan lalu kembali diam. Ia tampak rapuh dan lembut, namun saat waktunya tiba, hembusan angin sekeras apapun tak dapat menggugurkannya.

Seorang wanita berjalan menyusuri taman yang dipenuhi pohon sakura, ia tampak anggun dan dewasa dengan rambut merah muda panjangnya yang tergerai indah. Terlampau cantik hingga layak disandingkan dengan sang dewi musim semi.

"Mama, aku lelah." Rajuk seorang balita yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya.

Wanita yang masih tampak muda itu menoleh, ia tersenyum lembut saat mendapati balita di gandengannya menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Baiklah, Gaara-kun. Ayo kita duduk di situ." Wanita itu menggendong anak yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan mama, lalu mendudukkannya di bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Mama, kita menunggu siapa?" tanya balita itu polos.

"Rahasia." Sahut sang mama lalu mengacak helaian merah anaknya gemas saat bocah cilik itu mulai merajuk.

"Jangan ngambek, sebentar lagi orang yang kita tunggu pasti da–"

"Sakura..."

Sepasang mata berwarna hijau cerah itu terbelalak, ia menolehkan wajahnya perlahan dan semakin terkejut saat mendapati sosok yang selama 5 tahun ini selalu ia rindukan disetiap detak jantungnya.

"Sa ... sasori." Bisik wanita muda itu lirih dengan bibir bergetar.

Pria itu melangkah mendekat, rambut merah darah pendeknya melambai dimainkan sang bayu. Sepasang netra merah kecoklatannya menatap ke dalam bola mata hijau cerah yang mulai meneteskan air mata dan senyum tipis yang ia sunggingkan tampak berpadu indah dengan parasnya yang rupawan dan dewasa.

Sakura menubruk tubuh tegap sang kekasih, menangis sesenggukan di dada bidang Sasori sambil mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Jangan pergi lagi, hiks." Bisiknya di sela-sela tangis bahagianya.

Sasori tersenyum lembut lalu mendekap tubuh ramping Sakura dan menghirup dalam aroma stroberi yang menjadi ciri khas sang kekasih.

"Aku pulang." Bisiknya di telinga Sakura.

"Selamat datang." Sahut Sakula sambil tertawa bahagia.

Sasori menundukkan kepalanya dan menekan tengkuk Sakura. Bibir mereka bertemu, hanya kecupan panjang tanpa nafsu yang mengekspresikan kerinduan yang menyiksa dari hati keduanya. Namun sayang, momen romantis itu dihentikan dengan tarikan di belakang celana panjang Sakura.

"Mama, itu siapa?" tanya bocah cilik itu polos. Sepasang mata bulat bak bongkahan zambrud itu menatap takut-takut ke arah seorang pria yang memiliki surai yang senada dengan dirinya.

Sakura berlutut, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tubuh mungil Gaara.

"Itu ayahmu, Sayang." Ucapnya yang membuat kedua lelaki itu terbelalak.

"I ... itu..."

"Ya, ini anakmu, Sasori. Anak kita." Sahut Sakura sambil mengulas senyum lembut.

Sasori langsung berlutut di hadapan Gaara, menatap balita yang identik dengannya dan Sakura dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Air mata mulai mengalir dari netra gelapnya.

"A ... anakku?" bisiknya setengah tak percaya.

"Ayah!" Gaara langsung menubruk Sasori dan sedikit berjinjit untuk merangkul leher Sasori.

Sakura mendekat dan menyentuh lembut pipi Sasori yang masih mematung tak percaya. "Ini Gaara, buah cinta kita, Sayang." Bisik Sakura di telinga Sasori.

Sasori langsung merengkuh tubuh Sakura dan Gaara sekaligus, berkali-kali membisikkan kata syukur pada sang pencipta di tengah tangis bahagianya.

.

Di musim semi, sepasang kekasih dipaksa untuk berpisah oleh takdir dan di musim semi jugalah mereka kembali dipertemukan. Rintangan berliku dan berbatu telah mereka lewati dengan rasa cinta dan kesetiaan yang semakin berlipat setiap detik. Kini sepasang kekasih itu telah sampai di pintu gerbang yang akan membawa mereka menuju kebahagiaan abadi dengan kehadiran malaikat cilik yang menemani.

.

Jika ia adalah takdirmu, seberat apapun rintangan yang menghadang, waktu pasti akan menyeret kalian pada sebuah penyatuan.

.

FIN

A/N: Akhirnya kelar jugaaaaa~! x'D  
Gomen buat Miyako Hanabuchi, harusnya ini publish hari Senin kemarin tapi gara-gara netbook ngehang hari Sabtu minggu kemarin dan file-fileku hilang aku terpaksa harus molor begini :' padahal aku yang ngasih tantangan tapi malah aku yang ngaret :' /pundung/

Yosh! Aku buat ff ini sampai 5k dan insyaallah habis UAS aku bakal bikin 1 short fic untuk permintaaf maaf :3

Minna, minta kritik dan sarannya ya ^^

Review, Please? ^^


End file.
